Melisa Abbermann
Hederhelm, Resha |Occupation = Actress ∙ television presenter ∙ model |Education = |Schools = |Years = 1987–present |Spouse = Daniel Nermann (m. 1998, d. 2004) Jonas Murker (m. 2009, d. 2017) |Children = 3}} Melisa Alexandra Abbermann (born 12 December 1973) is a Reshan actress, television presenter, model. Abbermann began a career as a child actress and model in 1987, and later received her big break after being cast as Tina Sampersand in Nakkermann (1989–95). She later reprised her role in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). Abbermann went on to capitalize on the success stemming from Nakkermann, appearing in a number of films throughout the 1990s such as Romance Unlimited (1993), A Saga (1994), Coven (1994), The Assassin Chronicles (1995), and Junebug (1995), many of which have went on to become iconic films of the decade. Following the great levels of success achieved during the 1990s, Abbermann's career began to decline due to her priorities as a mother. She returned to the public eye in the 2010s, starring in a number of successful films such as Adolescence (2013), The Room (2015), and Perks (2016). Life and career Early life Abbermann was born in Hederhelm to parents Didrik Abbermann and Sandra Morromann. Didrik worked as a hedge fund manager, while Sandra was a housewife and part-time tennis coach. Abbermann was raised in the Neverhahn borough, and has two older siblings: one brother and one sister. Abbermann began playing tennis at age four, and was taught how to play by her mother in their backyard tennis court. She played junior tennis professionally and considered becoming a professional tennis player, but retired when she was thirteen years old. In elementary school, Abbermann enjoyed the performing arts and was interested in pursuing a career as a model and actress. In 1987, Abbermann's mother took her to an open audition for child actors and models. She ended up receiving representation, and began acting in commercials and modeling for ad campaigns. Abbermann eventually graduated from elementary school in 1990 through on-set tutors during filming for Nakkermann. She opted not to attend high school due to her career, and never received a high school diploma. 1987–1995: Early career and Nakkermann After beginning her career in 1987, Abbermann received an audition for Nakkermann, in 1988. She read for the parts of Malina Sampersand and Ola Nesk, but series creator Axel Dargerbro felt that the 14-year-old was too young to be playing such sexualized roles. Instead, he cast her in the part of Tina Sampersand, a much more subdued and innocent character in the series. Originally, the role of Tina was to be a minor character who only appears in the first season before being killed off. However, after initial table readings Dargerbro was so impressed with Abbermann that he expanded the role of Tina greatly, making her a main character. Throughout her time on Nakkermann, Abbermann was able to expand her career greatly. In 1994, she was named "The Sexiest Woman in Resha" by Reshan entertainment magazine Entertainment Resha. After the end of the show in 1995, Abbermann reprised her role as Tina in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). 1993–1999: Widespread success and household name After first entering the public eye with her role on Nakkermann, Abbermann was able to successfully transition from television acting to film acting in the early-1990s. Her first major role in a film was in the black comedy-crime-romance film Romance Unlimited (1993), in which she portrayed Severina Bakkermann, a call girl who falls in love with her first customer and begins getting chased down by a dangerous gang for accidentally stealing their cocaine. The film was a massive success and helped further expand Abbermann's star power. She won a Reshan Movie Award for her performance. Abbermann went on to star in a number of other successful films throughout the early/mid-1990s. In 1994, she starred in the epic black comedy-crime film A Saga (1994), which won her both a Reshan Movie Award and Formann Award. The film has went on to be one of the most acclaimed Reshan films of all-time. She also starred in the teen supernatural blockbuster Coven (1994), the black comedy-action film The Assassin Chronicles (1995), and the acclaimed drama Junebug (1995), for which she won another Formann Award. In the latter end of the decade, Abbermann starred in a number of commercially successful comedies, such as Ballbusters (1997), Vinny and the Tramp (1997), and Smile 'Cause It's Over (1999). 1999–2012: Hiatus Abbermann gave birth to her first child in November 1999. Following the birth, she revealed that she intended to take a hiatus from acting and the public eye in order to begin her family. She later gave birth to another child in June 2001, and her third and final child in March 2003. In July 2006, Abbermann was announced to be hosting the 2006 Reshan Movie Awards, effectively ending her hiatus. She later revealed that she'd be pursing a "side career" as a television presenter before relaunching her acting career. Abbermann was also a panelist on the women's talk show Tea & Toast from 2007 to 2008, broadcast on Ella. In 2009, she began hosting her own interview show, The Melisa Abbermann Show on Ella. The show was canceled in 2012 after Abbermann revealed that she'd be pursuing acting again. 2012–present: Career renewal In 2012, following the cancelation of The Melisa Abbermann Show, Abbermann revealed that she would be relaunching her acting career and that she had several films that she was working on. In 2013, she had a starring role in the film Adolescence (2013). The film, shot for a period of seven years, followed a teenage boy aging from 13 to 20 years old. Abbermann portrayed his mother, and had began shooting the film secretly in 2005. Adolescence received critical acclaim and was a box office success. She won her third Formann Award for her performance in the film. Abbermann went on to star in the drama The Room (2015), where she portrayed the mother of a young woman who had been kidnapped for fourteen years. Abbermann also had a major role in the teen drama Perks (2016), in which she played the main character's mother. Her upcoming roles include The Dying Girl (2017) and Elena (2018). Personal life Abbermann began dating actor Daniel Nermann in 1993. After breaking up for a short period of time in 1996, they became engaged in 1997 and married the year later. The couple had three children together: Lea Mikkela (born 12 November 1999), Daniel Dilan (born 17 June 2001), and Kira Paulina (born 30 March 2003). Abbermann and Nermann separated in August 2003 and were divorced the following year. Abbermann entered into a relationship with Reshan entertainment lawyer Jonas Murker in June 2006. They became engaged in December 2008 and married the following year on Christmas Eve, in a private ceremony with only immediate family members. Murker adopted Abbermann's three children, while Abbermann adopted Murker's two sons from a previous marriage. The family resided in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm, but divorced in May 2017. Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Living people Category:1973 births Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan television presenters Category:Reshan female models Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Drama recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Comedy recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Comedy nominees Category:Formann Award for Best Leading Actress recipients Category:Formann Award for Best Supporting Actress recipients